


Under the Law

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people say "Eren Jaeger", the emotion that follows is usually pity. He’s twenty-four, and, despite his extreme passion, has only landed a job as a lawyer’s assistant thanks to his sister (who, coincidentally, is the lawyer). Sentenced to a lifetime of coffee runs and answering phone calls for his sister, Eren wouldn’t mind a little more excitement–-take for example, a really hot boyfriend.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re trying to talk to me right before I take a shit.”</p><p>Found one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Law

“One small pumpkin spice latte, please.”

The barista nodded as she scribbled the order onto the cup. Eren checked his watch and sighed. At least he wasn’t late.

It was embarrassing to say that his sister had been the one to supply him with a job, but he had to make do with what he could get. He grit his teeth at the thought. Unfortunately, it had always been like that. Mikasa, his adopted sister, was always there to back him up, taking his falls and giving him all the breaks. Ever since they took her in, she was always one-upping him. The most humiliating part was having her help him out, as if it was some act of charity. The catch was that Mikasa didn’t even mean to sneer at him. His prodigy-of-a-sister genuinely wanted to help him out. She was almost obsessed with him.

Eren was just getting out of college with a major in business. However, much like in any field, finding a job was hard with no experience. Naturally, with a sister like Mikasa, he was able to land a job almost immediately as her subordinate.

“Thank you, have a nice day!” the barista said half-heartedly to Eren after he had paid and gotten out of the way. As he walked over to where the drinks were supposed to be picked up, he could hear the same voice asking for the next person in line to step forward. His order came minutes later, steaming hot with the cardboard sleeve wrapped around it casually. Taking it from the counter, Eren thanked the worker who set it down and put some pocket change in the tip jar.

He walked out of the cafe, one hand clutching the drink, the other tugging and tightening at his coat as the sharp November air assaulted him. He wanted to get to Mikasa’s office quickly so that he could sit in his cozy office chair and answer calls. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the heated room, making him quicken his pace.

Man, would Eren like a change of pace. Like, really, that would be great. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but, honestly, counting blessings was hard when his only blessing was getting paid pity money by his sister. Even if his job sucked, it would be nice if at least something exciting outside of work could happen.

That “something”, preferably, would be a boyfriend. Eren smiled blissfully to himself at the thought. He wasn’t a very romantic guy, but not having any relationships in his entire lifetime took it’s toll.

_Man, he’d be totally hot, and maybe older? Someone cool who can take control…_

Just then, his pocket vibrated. Eren checked his phone.

_Is there a line?_

“Fuck.”

It turned out that he arrived soon enough. Entering the small office without knocking first, he walked up from behind his half-Japanese sister. Seated in her plush office chair, Eren could see her hard at work. The back of her head peeked up from behind her chair, shifting slightly whenever she turned a page. Standing behind her seat, he reached around her and set the coffee next to her paperwork. “Here,” he said, trying to contain the flatness in his voice while pulling off his coat. He wasn’t particularly grumpy, but Eren was notorious for having a naturally irritated aura surrounding him and generally just being choleric.

“Having a bad day?” Mikasa asked him, not turning her attention away from the paperwork she was tending to. He shook his head.

“I just don’t like it when the weather changes.” Still looking down at a file, Mikasa nodded blankly, clearly focusing on the file more than the conversation. She took a sip of her drink. A brief silence passed over the room as Eren played with a pen and Mikasa continued to examine the file.

“I got a case assigned to me,” she said, breaking the silence, as she continued to look at her file. Eren looked up at her in surprise. He smiled.

“That’s awesome, Mikasa! You’ll do great!”

Mikasa let out a shaky sigh. “Thanks, but I’m not so sure about that.”

Eren’s face wrinkled in confusion. “What? Why not?” This took Eren by surprise. Though Mikasa was just starting off, she was the most confident--and competent--person he’d met.

“I’m going against one of the top lawyers of our area.” She began playing with the corner of the file. Eren stared at her hands, a frown held on his features.

“Who?”

“Levi. Levi Rivaille.”

Eren scoffed.

“She sounds scary.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him. “ _He_ is a top-notch lawyer.”

“How great can he be?” Eren said as he rolled his eyes, “Not so great against you, anyways. You’ll do fine.” Eren smiled at his sister. He was never really the type to lay it on thick, but seeing his sister nervous made him feel obligated to be a bit more spirited. Mikasa shot him a look in annoyed disbelief, making Eren resign to picking at his nails. Okay, so she’s in one of her moods. Then, the phone rang. Eren picked it up, answering in the most polite tone he could muster.

“Mikasa Ackerman, Lawyer. This is Eren Jaeger speaking, how can I help you?” In response, he was rewarded with a familiar chime of laughter.

“Hey Eren!” Armin, his best friend, greeted in a chipper tone.

“Hi, Armin,” Eren replied. He smiled. “You know you’re not supposed to be calling Mikasa’s work line.”

He heard a half-hearted sigh at the other end. “I know, I know. I’m breaking all the rules today, aren’t I?” Eren could practically see Armin smiling sheepishly at home, sitting on his couch and twirling the cord of his old phone around his finger girlishly. “Anyways, I heard Mikasa got her first case! I just wanted to congratulate her!”

Eren looked over at his sister who was glaring daggers at a piece of paper with an intensity that could not match any other glare. Although Mikasa protected Eren fiercely as if he were a rare treasure, it was Mikasa that was the deity. She had just recently become a lawyer, and here she was, preparing for a case against a renowned, experienced lawyer.

Why was she so far out of reach compared to him?

“Um, Eren? Are you still there?” The voice of his friend on the phone snapped Eren back to reality. He laughed nervously.

“Yeah, sorry buddy. I kind of blanked out for a second.” Eren paused before continuing, “Hey, listen…”

Eren glanced at Mikasa again before turning his back to her and shoving his face in the corner of the office in attempt to keep the conversation private. “Mikasa’s in one of her moods, you know? You might want to call back later.” Armin had known Mikasa for just as long as Eren had, meaning that the both of them suffered Mikasa’s wrath a lot more than a few times.

“Oh… I see. Sorry, I’ll call back later. See you, Eren!” The dial tone followed. Eren sighed, getting out of his hunched position and sitting in the chair normally. He looked at his sister again, seeing her glaring right back, no longer absorbed in her paperwork.

“I’m in one of my ‘moods’, Eren?” She said dangerously.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Eren leaped out of his seat to get it. Mikasa sighed, rubbing her temples.

At the door was Ymir, another newbie lawyer with the office right next to Mikasa’s. She smirked that signature lynx cat smile of hers, propping her arm against the doorframe and hunching her back, effectively leaning over Eren. She did this a lot; it was only for the purpose of intimidating people. Ymir was naturally tall and slender, with olive skin and face dusted with freckles. Her eyes were a light brown, although the hue was often lost due to her habit of narrowing them to contribute to her devious expression. Because of her appearance as well as her initial attitude, many people found her daunting. However, Eren rarely found anything intimidating. He looked up at her, glowering.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Ymir yawned audibly, her other hand hovering briefly over her mouth. “Brrr. You’re cold, Eren.” She dropped her hand, grinning. “Anyways, just came by to let you know we’re closing up shop early. It’s Sunday, you see.” She glanced at Mikasa. “Even God rests on the seventh day.”

Eren rolled his eyes. Mikasa was known to overwork herself, usually not one for leisure. “Well, bug off, Ymir, Mikasa landed her first case.” Eren interjected, answering for his sister. “Something you don’t have.”

Ymir merely raised a brow at the addition before looking back at Mikasa. “Woah, nice going, Ackerman! Good luck,” she said, voice somehow still taking an impish lilt. As Eren was naturally irritated, Ymir always seemed mischievous. Mikasa mumbled a faint thanks before Ymir turned back to Eren. “Although Eren, I wouldn’t get smug if I were you. You’re just answering calls.”

“What’s wrong with answering calls, Ymir?”

Ymir and Eren both turned around to see Historia, Ymir’s subordinate, crossing her arms with her hip tilted to one side. She smiled sweetly at Eren as Ymir began to fret over Historia. “Eren,” she said, smiling as she walked over to him, “it’s nice to see you.”

Eren nodded in acknowledgement, face in slight disbelief. “Yeah…” he answered absently. He was always in disbelief whenever he saw Historia. She was one of the most vivacious women he’d ever met. Why she would stick around in a crummy office job with Ymir was always a mystery to him. Rumor had it that she was the daughter of some wealthy CEO, too. Looking at her, the idea wasn’t so far-fetched.

Historia giggled lightly, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. “You sound out of it. Did you sleep late last night?”

“Oh, yeah. I had a lot of work to catch up on.” Eren fibbed. The latter wasn’t true; he was up watching three full seasons of _The Bachelorette_.

Mikasa rolled her eyes from her desk.

_Liar._

Historia nodded in understanding. “Yeah, sometimes we just get so much work piled up!” she said with a sweet smile. Ymir silently scoffed, knowing that if she pointed out that Eren had no work, Historia would be cross with her. Eren noticed Ymir bite her tongue.

_What now, Ymir?_

“Anyhow, we’ll leave you two in peace. Have a good Sunday, Eren, Mikasa.” Historia smiled politely, and, after a short silence, elbowed Ymir.

“Ow-- later, guys.” Ymir waved behind her shoulder as they walked off. Eren watched them go before slamming the door shut.

“Ach, those two-- it’s not Historia I have a problem with, but Ymir--” Eren looked up to see Mikasa once again glaring at a paper held firmly in her hand. He sighed and grabbed his coat as he stood up. “It’s time to go, Mikasa.” Eren swore he saw his sister pout longingly at the paper before reluctantly slipping the stack into her briefcase.

Eren and Mikasa walked into a little sandwich shop near the office. It was old and a bit run-down, but it the food was good and they frequented it often. Mikasa carried her briefcase with her, clutching the handle possessively, as she and Eren slid into a booth. As Eren reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, Mikasa pulled out various contents from her briefcase. Eren looked up and frowned.

“Mikasa,” Eren sighed. She didn’t look up, her eyes continuing to scan the papers anxiously. “Mikasa,” he repeated, a bit louder. She didn’t budge until a waiter walked over to greet them.

“Hello!” the waiter said, causing Mikasa to jump and look up. “Are you ready to order?” Eren grinned spitefully.

_That’s what you get for trying to work while we’re eating._

The waiter cleared his throat, bringing Eren back to his senses. Once he provided more attention, Eren tilted his head. Did he know that voice? He looked up quizzically to find a familiar face.

“Connie? Connie Springer?”

Connie blinked and seemed to withdraw in surprise. He squinted, giving Eren’s face another look before he released a large grin. “Whoa, Eren! Didn’t recognize you in that suit.”

Eren smiled as he played with the buttons of his phone absently. “Yeah, I’m working for Mikasa now. She’s at a big law firm. She actually just landed her first case!”

Connie turned towards Mikasa and his grin widened. “No way, Mikasa! That’s great!”

Mikasa tore her eyes away from her documents and smiled weakly at Connie, muttering quickly and distractedly, “Oh, yeah, um, thanks.”

Eren and Connie exchanged glances.

 _She’s in one of_ those _moods again._

Not wanting to continue a stale conversation, Connie cleared his throat once more. “So, what can I get you two?”

To make it easy on both Connie and Mikasa, Eren hastily scanned the menu and decided on something he and Mikasa would both like. Mikasa made a vague noise that the two men interpreted as an “I’ll have the same.” Connie walked off quickly, throwing over his shoulder that he would be back.

Eren sighed. Honestly, what would his friends do without him?

Mikasa let her elbows hit the table loudly, rubbing her temples and exhaling through her nose.

“Something wrong, Mikasa?”

Mikasa looked up and it was then that Eren noticed the tired bags underneath her eyes. Eren’s eyes widened slightly as she let out a small, tired smile. “Eren, I’m fine. Please don’t worry yourself over me.”

_Shit._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What is this?_

Eren panicked. Yes, okay, he’d admit it--there were a lot of times he took his sister for granted. Like, a lot. However, this was only because she seemed so, oh, he didn’t know, capable. In his whole lifetime, despite all of the obstacles in her way, he had never seen her stressed out or in self-doubt. Mikasa wasn’t really narcissistic. It was more that she knew how much talent she had and didn’t short herself on it.

_So, why, then?_

_Is this lawyer… really that big of a deal?_

Just as the words were about to leave his tongue, a barrage of noise assaulted the soundless pair.

“Someone told me that you two were here!”

Eren looked over and saw Sasha Braus bouncing over with their sandwiches, both also lifting from their plates with her a little too much for Eren’s comfort.

“Jumping around with food on the line? Honestly, I was expecting better from someone like you, Sasha,” Eren said half-jokingly.

Sasha stopped, as did the sandwiches and her messy brown ponytail. She smiled sloppily. “Sorry, Eren! You’re still fulfilling my expectations of you, however,” she put the plates down in front of Mikasa and Eren, “never being pleased with anything I do!”

Eren decided to substitute the last sentence for something less triggering. He decided to go with _Nice to see you, Eren! You’re looking good! You’re really cool! I admire you._

“Nice seeing you, too, Sasha.”

Sasha grinned. “So how have you guys been? Connie tells me that Mikasa is a lawyer now?” She looked Mikasa up and down, taking in her attire and impressive spread of documents. “It seems that the rumors are true!”

Mikasa didn’t even look up at the sound of her name being said. Eren answered for her, “Yeah. She just landed her first case, in fact.” Eren tried to hide what he said next from Mikasa. “She’s kinda been a little more than stressed out.”

It didn’t work.

Mikasa turned away from her papers and faced Sasha with jerky movements, smiling somewhat eerily. “No, I’m fine.” She said mechanically.

_Oh, God. Not good._

_I think she broke._

Sasha let out a nervous, shaky laugh as she slowly backed away. “Yeah, um, I guess that’s all, enjoy your meal!” She all but bolted from the booth. Eren sighed. It wasn’t just him; everyone was bothered by Mikasa’s change in character. The aforementioned lawyer went back to her paperwork, unphased.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom,” Eren said as he slid out of the booth. Mikasa nodded dismissively without looking up. Eren got the feeling that she didn’t hear him completely.

As he walked away from their table, he noticed a short line for the bathroom and sighed softly. Reaching his place in line, he looked around a bit before letting his eyes land on the man in front of him. Eren twisted his lip.

_The guy in the bathroom sure is taking his time._

He eyed the man.

_Maybe I should talk to him?_

“I’m surprised there’s a li--” Eren’s words were cut off as the man in front of him turned around.

There were two notable features about this man. One, he was ridiculously short. Two, he was hot.

It was the latter that got to him.

Ignoring the questionable hairstyle (bowl cut with a widow’s peak?), Eren allowed himself to indulge in the attractive, rugged stranger. His eyes were dark and intense-- Eren would have even said smoldering. Darker areas of skin below his slanted eyes, no doubt from working often, lead to sharp cheekbones the color of ivory. A sharp, pointed nose highlighted his thin, salmon-colored lips. Neatly tucked into an brand-name suit was an impossibly white cravat--who the fuck wears a cravat-- much to Eren's interest. Rough, calloused hands clenched onto a briefcase similar in taste to Mikasa’s.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to talk to me right before I take a shit.”

Eren startled. Losing his usual sass and straight-forwardness to his ogling earlier, he stammered, “W-What?”

The man sighed condescendingly and his shoulders seemed to drop. “I said,” the man turned to face him completely while enunciating his words with unnecessary emphasis for an English speaker, “I am going to to take a huge shit.” He waited. “Drop the kids off at the pool. Blow it up. Take a dump. Number two.” His eyes flickered up to Eren’s face. “Much like whatever might’ve come from your mouth. What do you want?”

Eren was taken aback by this. Instinctively, he returned, “I was just going to ask why you would bring your briefcase into the bathroom with you. That’s a little disgusting, if you’d ask me.”

Something Eren must have said triggered the stranger. The small man narrowed his eyes even more, resting his free hand on his hip. “You’d know all about disgusting, wouldn’t you? I sanitize the areas I use in public restrooms before I use it. Coincidentally, that’s why I have to bring my briefcase around.” He opened said briefcase indignantly to reveal a shocking lack of business papers and an even more impressive stock of to-go cleaning supplies. “My real briefcase is in my car.”

“Wow. That’s kind of fucking weird.” Eren did not sign up for this.

He seemed to anger the stranger with every word he spoke. “Says the guy who tried to talk to me in line for the bathroom in the first place.” Closing his briefcase and glowering at him one last time, he turned his back and entered the just-vacated bathroom.

 _Talk about timing._ Eren made a face. _If he wasn’t so fucking weird, Mr. Clean would be just my type._

He waited in line for a bit longer while reflecting upon their strange encounter. During this time, Eren realized two things, one being that he didn’t really need to use the bathroom in the first place (he mostly just wanted to avoid Mikasa’s awful mood), and, two, he probably wouldn’t want to use the bathroom after recalling the stranger’s graphic descriptions.

Eren turned on his heel and headed towards the table. When he reached their booth, Mikasa was nowhere in sight-- only Sasha, cleaning their table.

“Sasha, where’s Mikasa?”

Sasha turned up to look at him. “Oh, Eren! Good, Mikasa told me to tell you that she left ahead of you and paid for you, too.” Upon hearing that, Eren felt his pride get wounded by Mikasa for the umptieth time in his life. _Fuck. Of course she did._

Sasha continued, “She said that she didn’t want to spoil your meal by working, so she went home. She said she’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eren thanked her weakly, feeling his cheeks flame in embarrassment. He asked for a coffee to-go before he headed home. Almost instantly, Sasha brought over a styrofoam cup full with steaming black coffee, waving it off as “on the house” since “a cup of coffee doesn’t cost much anyways.” If Eren wasn’t so ready to go home, he’d try to stop yet another girl from treating him, but Eren simply thanked her again and stepped out of the small deli.

The cold night wind hit him immediately, making Eren reflexively squeeze his eyes shut. After the initial shock, Eren started the trek down the littered sidewalk and to his apartment. With the wind blowing violently, Eren did his best to shield his eyes and ducked his head as he walked.

He didn’t get very far before he bumped into someone, hot coffee spilling gloriously all over the two.

“Jesus fucking christ, ow!”

“Ow-- shit, fuck-- I’m so sorry--”

Eren froze upon recognition. _Sexy bowl cut Mr. Clean._

The man from the bathroom also seemed to remember Eren. His face turned from furious annoyance to tired annoyance (Eren figured he didn’t have much in him other than different variations of annoyance). “Fuck me, it’s you again.”

Eren indulged himself into pretending that it was the other meaning of “fuck me” for a little.

“Did I do something to you? Do you really feel like bugging the shit out of me today?” The stranger paused. “Literally?”

 _He thinks he’s so funny._ Eren rolled his eyes inwardly before returning to the problem at hand. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I’ll pay you back or something.”

He was cut off with an irritated snort. “I don’t think there’s much that you can give me that I’d want.” Suddenly, he was jabbing at Eren’s side. “So what’re you gonna do about it, huh? Come with me. Come with me, quickly, brat, I don’t have all day.”

Eren slapped his hand away. “Wha-- ‘come with you,’ no. Stop it--”

He clucked his tongue, now emitting a purely displeased aura. “Don’t cause me any more trouble, brat. Just come with me.” He eyed him sharply. “I’m not going to hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Eren pulled a face before resigning. “What the hell? Fine.” At this, the shorter man began walking with remarkable speed down the sidewalk. “And my name is Eren, okay? Stop calling me ‘brat,’ at least, I’m twenty-four.”

“No way in hell. You’re still ‘brat,’ anyways. I’m six years older than you.”

Eren hated mental math.

“Fuck, that’s… that’s thirty, right?”

“Congratulations. You’ve passed second grade. Are you sure you’re twenty-four?” He stopped in front of an expensive imported car in mint condition, hood sleek and black. Eren’s eyes widened subconsciously.

The lights of the car blinked, lighting up the darkened city briefly. Eren watched the older man go around the back of the car and into the driver’s seat. He followed suit, taking his place in the front passenger seat.

They slammed their doors closed and sat in silence for a while. The stranger faced forward, his face dead. Eren waited.

“What’s your name, anyways?”

“Levi.”

“Interesting.”

Levi shoved the key into ignition. At once, the car came to life. The engine purred low and smooth, the neon lights in the dashboard contrasted the night and reflected off of Levi’s face. Eren was impressed and slightly thrilled.

Levi raised an eyebrow, smirking briefly before dropping back to his normal expression. “With a reaction like that? Totally still a brat.”

Eren chose to ignore that last comment in favor of marvelling the sleek car and handsome man, albeit a bit more discreetly. Levi faced forward once more, putting his foot on the pedal and backing out with experienced precision. Eren was looking forward to this fantasy of a car ride--smooth, sultry driving in a jet black European car with an alluring stranger.

Eren grinned to himself. He felt like he was in a dream. Maybe, just maybe, something exciting could happen to him in his boring, monotone life.


End file.
